Legend Birth
by Maskmaroon
Summary: On Naruto's 4th birthday he is attacked by a mob of ignorant villagers, he is then saved by a group called the Seven Shadows who will then train him to find his own path in life. Naruto/harem Rating is T-M but M just in case.


**Legend (Birth) **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.

AN: WARNING this story contains a Naruto/harem and it is quite a big one at that. People, who don't like harems or find it offensive, please press the back button and do not read this story. I do not want to read any complaints on this story being a harem story, if you still complain then that speaks something about you. The characters that I like will already be included into the harem but there are times where I am unsure so I will ask you readers to decide a couple of chapters before said character will appear, so that I can formulate a scenario, when you vote I would like you to give reasons as to why she should be in it or not.

People who like Sasuke will probably not like this story as well. There is a reason why Authors purposely make characters that they bash, it's called a plot. Please do not use canon arguments to support your complaint as it makes no sense. For example I have read a time traveling fic that has Naruto save the Uchiha clan from the massacre by killing Itachi by making it seem like his death is due to foreign ninjas. In that story Sasuke still has his parents and clan but he is still an egotistical maniac that seeks power and fame. So the Author makes Naruto kick his ass many times. Naruto is also wary of the Uchiha because they are plotting something since Itachi was killed who was suppose to stop them. Then one person comes along and makes a complaint on the Sasuke bashing and he/she uses canon arguments such as Sasuke is a nice person that was wronged by his clan being massacred by his brother, who then tormented him. The person then goes on about he would have done the same thing if something like that happened to him so Sasuke being a jerk and a selfish arrogant prick is justified so stop bashing him. When I read this I don't know whether to laugh at this guy/girl or beat logic into his head. I was wondering if he read the story (fanfic) at all. So no complaining about Sasuke bashing here.

For those who have been following my other story I am sad to say I am sorry because I seem to have run into the infamous writers block. Once ideas start coming back then I will update that story. I do have a question if anyone is kind enough to answer though. Do I seriously have to put up a disclaimer every chapter? I have noticed that there are some who do it for the first chapter and that's it. Then some who do it for every chapter, while others don't have a disclaimer at all. Well anyways enjoy the new story.

Chapter 1:

It has been four years after the attack by the Kyubi on Konoha. It is night; a four year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes is running away from a mob of angry villagers who are trying to hurt the young child.

This is the night they chose, after waiting for four long years, four long years of planning secretly behind the Hokage who seems to favor and protect the boy. For long years of enduring the existence of the demon child, this is the night when it began and this is the night when it will end. After this night the demon child will no longer breathe the same air as them, it will no longer live in the same place as them, no…IT WILL NOT LIVE AT ALL!

Yes…once this night is over all the ones who have perished will finally rest in peace…their parents, children, brothers, sisters, relatives and friends will finally rest in peace. Yes they have lost many on that day; they have even lost their greatest leader the kind and caring Forth Hokage, the hero who have helped them win the Third Great Ninja World War. The demon child must pay; yes he must pay dearly for the crime on this day many years ago.

They have waited long enough; they secretly waited until the Hokage left the demon child's house after celebrating the child's birthday. Why the Hokage would celebrate the demon child's birthday no body knows, but they do know that after today they would be celebrating the death of the demon child.

The boy is running but he doesn't understand why, why are they doing this? Why are they chasing me? Why are they hurting me? The boy's luck seems to have run out when he ran into a dead end, the boy watches in fear as the villagers surround him with anger and hate in their eyes.

XXX

Two guards stood on high alert at the gates of Konoha. Seven shadows enter the village at a high speed; they make no noise and were undetected.

They all jump onto roof tops with such grace and stealth that not even high level ninjas could detect them.

As the full moon moves over the sky, moon shines upon them revealing that they all wore the same outfit, long black cloaks with a hood that covers their heads and a mask the covers half their face.

This is not their first time in Konoha, the seven have traveled far and wide gaining experience, knowledge, wisdom and strength. They travel to learn, to reach new heights and push the human body beyond their limits.

Yes these seven cloaked figures are proud, proud of what they have achieved; very few have reached their level of mind and power. Although they are proud they never gloat, no their existence is known by very few, fewer have even seen them. To the rest of the ninja world they are nothing more than a legend.

Yet here they are, in Konoha once again increasing their search for knowledge and power if it even has anything left that they have not known yet. As they look over the village they sensed the village doesn't seem as peaceful as they first thought. No something does not feel right, they could tell that something bad is about to happen. The seven exchange glances and then took off into the direction of the boy and angry villagers.

As they came closer, they began to hear voices, voices that seem angry, voices that seem ready to kill. Once close enough they saw to their horror; a group of angry villagers beating upon a young defenseless child. They watch as the villagers beat the child with any kind of weapon they can find, the child crying and asking why they are doing this, what did he do to deserve this and finally crying for help before passing out.

Unable to watch any longer the seven jump down shocking the villagers and they back away ever so slightly. One of the figures rush towards the boy and picking him up, one other in a blink of an eye vanishes and in no time the entire mob drops to the floor clutching to their body in pain.

With one last threat to the mob of which speaking of this incident will result in their deaths the seven figures jump off into the night.

The mob of villagers understanding fear for the first time in four years vowed never to speak of this incidence ever again. They have also vowed never to come close to the boy ever again, if not they might not live very long.

XXX

Deep into Konoha forest the seven figures finally coming to a stop once they are sure they are alone.

The one carrying the boy then gently placed him upon the ground and immediately began performing medical jutsu. But something is not right the wounds are healing faster even with the help of her medical jutsu and this has never happened before.

"Something is not right," a female voice came out from the healer.

"What's wrong," said a male voice.

"The child is healing faster even with my medical jutsu."

"What's surprising about that? Your medical jutsu is rivaled only by Tsunade of the Sannin," said another male voice.

They female healer shook her head "No, I mean the child is healing faster then normal and look," the healer stopped her medical jutsu "The boy is still healing after I stopped my medical jutsu."

"Yes, this is quite interesting…regardless finish healing the boy and we might get our answer," said another male voice.

The healer nodded and began healing the boy, a few minutes later all the wounds have healed up and the boy began to gain consciousness once again. Upon seeing the figures the boy immediately tensed up and his body shaking in fear while wrapping his arms around his body as if he is protecting himself.

After seeing the boy's reaction the healer put her hand on the boys shoulder and with a calm and kind voice said "Relax child we are not here to harm you, now would you kindly tell us your name?"

The boy looked at her and felt a warm feeling emitted from her, something he has not felt from anyone other than the Hokage. After looking around the area and then towards the other cloaked figures he finally said "My name is Nar…Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki can you tell us why those villagers attacked you?" said a male.

Naruto shook his head and began telling them about today being his birthday and how happy he is that the Hokage came and celebrated his birthday with him. How after the Hokage left the villagers broke down his door and started advancing on him with weapons, he then started throwing whatever he could get a hold of at the mob before finally throwing something at the window and then escaped his house through the window.

"Those bastards, I should've killed them, attacking an innocent young child!" The most built cloaked figure said.

"That still doesn't tell us why they attacked him though…" said another male voice.

"Relax you are all still anxious and letting anger fill your thoughts, if you calm down you would have sensed the answer," said a calm voice.

The other six figures then closed their eyes and started focusing, after a few moments they all opened up their eyes and started staring at the boy in surprise.

"There is an evil chakra being emitted by the boy…no by something malicious deep within the boy,"

"Naruto Uzumaki take off your clothes we want to examine your body," after seeing the shocked look on the boy the man quickly spoke again "You can keep your underwear on though."

After hesitating for a while Naruto did as told taking off his clothes with the exception of his boxers.

One of the men made a gasp and ran towards Naruto after seeing the marks on Naruto's stomach. After examining the marks he then spoke up "This is a very rare and powerful seal known as the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style it consists of two Four Symbols Seals which only the Death God can perform, I didn't know that someone has managed to contact the Death God..."

"Well it's obvious that the user has sealed something into the boy and it is something dangerous and powerful. The question is what is sealed within the boy…do you know why the person used the Eight Trigrams instead of just one Four Symbol's Fuin?"

"Hmm…" said a cloaked figure as everyone turn towards him.

"Do you have an idea? Tat?" asked the female healer.

"Well…I just remembered that four years ago something happened to Konoha that shocked the ninja world…" replied Tat.

It was then that everyone finally realized but they had to be sure. "Naruto how old are you?" asked Tat.

"Me? I'm four years old as of today, why?"

Tat then nodded and said "Everything fits; the thing that is sealed within Naruto is the Kyubi that attacked Konoha today four years ago. This might explain why the villagers attacked Naruto and why they hate him so much. This might also explain why the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style was used; the Fourth Hokage is a well known seal master…"

"Yes this also explains why the Fourth Hokage used the Eight Trigrams instead of the single Four Symbol's, the Fourth Hokage wanted the Kyubi's chakra to be able to mix together with Naruto's chakra. He wants Naruto to one day take all of the Kyubi's chakra as his own," Fuin interrupted.

Everyone else nodded but Naruto was shocked "You mean the Kyubi who attacked and killed everyone including the Fourth Hokage is sealed within my body?"

No one knows how to comfort him; they don't know what to say, after all this is a huge burden for the four year old boy. They all just looked at him in silence and await his reaction. They weren't surprised when the boy broke down crying punching at the ground, they could all know what the boy is thinking even without mind reading jutsus.

'Why me? Why was I chosen? This is the reason those villagers nearly killed me? This is the reason why I don't have any friends to celebrate by birthday with me? Why me? Why Kami-sama?' Naruto said in his head as he sobbed into the night sky.

After a while one of the cloaked figures spoke up "Listen kid this is your burden, you can suck it up and take this burden and chose to live with it and fight with it or you can just mope away, crying everyday hoping people will be sorry for you which is not gonna happen seeing as what those villagers did tonight. So what will you do? Fight or give up, it's your choice."

XXX

A pair of ANBU's noticing a small house that was broken in, they then decided to go in for an inspection. Once inside they find the place was trashed, garbage was spilled everywhere, windows were broken but what is unsettling is the owner is gone. They know of the boy who lives here and they know immediately that something has gone wrong. With one last check to see if they could find the boy or not they left immediately to the Hokage's house to inform him of the dire news.

XXX

After another long silence Naruto looked up towards the seven figures and with a burning determination he got on his knees and bowed his head towards the floor shocking the seven figures "Please I want to fight! I want to become strong, strong so that I never have to experience what happened tonight. I don't want to feel weak like that again, I want to become strong can you teach me!" Naruto said.

The other seven figures exchanged glances with each other before one spoke up "What would you do with your power and strength once you have achieved it? Will you use that for revenge against those villagers who have harmed you? Will you show off your power just because you have them?"

Naruto then looked up and said with great determination "No, those villagers are too blinded by their own hate and sorrow that they don't see me as being a human they see me as the Kyubi who have attacked this place. I will not go down their path, I will open up my own path, a path where I can open up their eyes and prove to them what I truly am. I need power to protect myself until I reach that path. I will need power to protect those who have treasured me for being who I am. This is my path the path to protect and treasure those around me."

The other seven once again exchanged glances then nodded at each other before the same figure spoke again "Very well we will train you, we will give you the strength and power to protect. But hear me young one if you ever go back on your words and become a true demon that kills for revenge or glory then we will have to destroy you, do you understand? We don't go back on our word's that is our way of the ninja."

Naruto nodded without hesitation. "Our training will be like no other, we are not training a student, we are training a survivor, and a person who can survive no matter what the situation is. His only goal is to survive because once you are dead then you can no longer protect. We will train you until your bones break, we will train you till an inch of your life. There is no such thing as mercy in the ninja world. Ninjas have missions in which they take and must complete. Two opposing sides will have to eliminate the other in order to finish the mission. This is the true colors of the ninja world. Therefore we will not have mercy on you, if you give up during the training you will only end up dying by our hands. This is your last chance to give up, so tell us what will it be?"

"I want to become strong and if I have to be on the break of death to achieve it then so be it! I don't go back on my word's that is my way of the ninja!" Naruto said with fire burning in his eyes.

The other seven figures then broke out into laughs and then told Naruto to stand back up. After the laughing died down Tat spoke up "Naruto as of today you will be the first disciple of the Seven Shadows that is what we are called. Your training is to be kept secret; no one else is to know that we are teaching you do you understand? No one, not even the Hokage. If anyone asks you then you must lie and it must be a believable lie that is your first lesson, a successful ninja is a successful liar. In this world information is knowledge and knowledge is power, everyone wants power so they will do anything to achieve that power therefore keeping a secret gives you an advantage. Being able to lie gives you an even greater advantage because then not only will you be able to keep your secret, you can also use your lies to get other peoples information and secret."

Naruto nodded before Tat continued on "Naruto I will now introduce you to your senseis, each and every one of us has trained to the absolute human limit whether in mind or body but each and every one of us has a personal preference when it comes to skills and abilities. We have mastered and refined those skills to a level where we no longer feel any burden performing those skills. This person is going to be your medical jutsu sensei you may call her Med-sensei."

Naruto then bowed toward the female healer that healed him earlier. She also bowed in response. "Naruto her medical skills are the worlds top, only one other person has medical skills that rival hers, her name is Tsunade of the Sannin. Although when it comes to fame Tsunade is world renown but we on the other hand is nothing more than a legend so not many know of us and we like it that way."

"This person here is going to be your Ninjutsu master; you may call him Nin-sensei." The tallest of the cloaked figures gave a nod in which Naruto reciprocated.

"Taijutsu master Tai-sensei," The most built figure who attacked the villagers gave a grunt.

"This person hears is your Kenjutsu and weapons master Ken-sensei," a slim figure then bowed and a female voice came out with a greeting, which Naruto returned.

"This as you have already known is Fuin-sensei a Seal master," Fuin gave Naruto a wave, which Naruto responded with a smile.

"This person here is going to be your Trades master, call him Trade-sensei," Naruto was about to say something before Tat continued "Do not look down on the skills of trade goods, cooking allows people to eat happy and healthy, tailoring allows you to earn a lot of money just selling gorgeous clothes to the rich and wealthy, knowing how to building things like chairs or even entire buildings can go no wrong and blacksmithing will allow you to create powerful weapons and strong armour that may end up saving your life someday. In fact Trade's family is the family that created all the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist swords. His grandfather created the Sword of the Thunder God while his father created the White Light Chakra Sabre." Naruto nodded in shame toward Trade who smiled despite his mask.

"Finally I am Tat you may call me Tat-sensei, I will be your strategic and tactical sensei, in other words I will be training you to use your brain." Tat said with a smile which Naruto returned.

"It is getting late we will bring you to the entrance of the forest and you will have to return home yourself Naruto…"

"Wait! What about Genjutsu Tat-sensei?" Naruto quickly asked.

"Hahaha we the Seven Shadows have no need for Genjutsu, like I said earlier we have train our minds and bodys to their utmost limit. Our mind is so strong that most illusion won't affect us. For stronger illusions like for example the infamous Mangekyo Sharingan's special ability Tsukuyomi our body's natural defense against that is that every half a second our body's will emit electrical impulses that stimulates our body and mind effectively making us immune against all Genjustu's."

"How long do I have to train in order to develop that ability?"

"I am not sure each and everyone of us achieved that ability during different times, so my guess is as good as anyone else. It is different from person to person."

"Then that means I still need to learn Genjustu then...or else I can be beaten very easily..."

"Although we can't teach you Genjustu we can strengthen you mind but yes you are right, you should look around and see if anyone would teach you Genjutsu...anyways like I said it is late we should..."

"Wait!" Fuin interrupted "There is another seal on Naruto's back, Naruto come here and let me see it," Naruto did as told and pretty soon his back was being examined by Fuin.

"This seal appears to be a Spy seal, a seal that allows the person to spy on their target, there is a link that probably connects to a viewing object. Naruto someone is spying on you did you know that?" Naruto then shook his head revealing he doesn't know.

"Well we can't allow that now can we? Especially if we are to train Naruto from now on, we don't want anyone to know we are here or that we have a disciple." Fuin said as he prepared some hand seals before shouting out "Seal removal!" and slapping his hand on to Naruto back, which caused a tingling sensation before the seal completely fades away.

"Naruto does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't it just tickles a little bit."

"Hmm…it seems the person who put this seal on you does not want to cause you any harm, my guess is he just wants to watch over you from time to time."

"Wouldn't that make him a pedophile?" said Tai.

"Whatever, lets just get Naruto out of here, now remember Naruto don't come looking for us we will go get you when its time for your training do you understand?" Once Naruto nodded Tai grabbed Naruto by the arm and took off.

XXX

Meanwhile the Hokage sneezed a few times but his anger at what he saw when he arrived at Naruto's house made several ANBU backed away.

"Send some ANBU out to find Naruto now! Somebody come and clean up this place!" Hiruzen Sarutobi shouted out orders.

He then made his way towards the Hokage tower to file in a new law in conjunction with the first law. The first law as everybody knows is to 'Never speak of the Kyubi being sealed within Naruto' the second law will now state 'Any physical harm done to Uzumaki Naruto when he is not undergoing ninja training or mission will be punished severely'

It is due to these two laws that the villagers now ignore Naruto's existence and began telling their children to stay away from Naruto because he is dangerous.

After the ANBU finally spot Naruto they immediately took him to the Hokage in which he is to spend the night there while his home is being fixed.

AN: Well hoped you enjoyed the story so far. I always wondered why the Hokage's orb always seem to spy just on Naruto and no body else. Although it probably does spy on other people...anyways this is my explanation on how the orb works.


End file.
